parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and The Tabby Cat Part 2 - "Serena"
Characters *Serena *Gaston *Lefou *Town People - Thimsleves Lyrics *Serena:Little Town It's Quiet Village Everyday Like The One Before Little Town Full of Little Town Poeple Waking Up to say *TownFolf:Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour Jonjour *Serena:There Goes the Baker with his Tray like Always The Same Old Bread And Rolls to Sell Every Moring Just The Same Since the Morning That We Came To This Poor Provincial Town *Baker:Good Morning Serena *Serena:Moring Monsieur *Baker:Where are you Off the *Serena:The Bookshop I Just Finished the Most Wonderful Story About a Beanstalk and an Ogre and a *The Baker:That's Nice Marie The Baguettes Hurry Up *TownFolk:Look There She Goes That Girl is Strange No Question Dazed and Distracted Can't You Tell *Woman:Never Part of Any Crowd *Barber:Cause Her Head's Up On Some Cloud *Townsfolks:No Denving She's Funny Girl That Serena *Driver:Bonjour *Woman 2:Goody Day *Driver:How is Your Family *Woman 3:Bonjour *MerchantLGood Day *Woman 3:How Is your Wife *Woman 4:I Need six Eggs *Man 1LThat's too Expensive *Serena:There Must Be Mor That This Provincial Life *Bookseller:A Serena *Serena:Good Morning I've Come to Return the Book I Borrowed *BookSeller:Finshed already *Serena:Oh I Couldn't Put it Down Have You Got Anything New *BookerSeller:Not Since Yesterday *Serena:That's Alright I II Borrow...This One *Bookseller:That One But You've Read it Twice *Serena:Well It's My Favorite Far off Places Darling Swordfights Magic Spells a Prince In Disguise *Bookseller:Well If You Like It all That'Much It's Yours *Serena:but Sir *Bookseller:I Insist *Serena:Well Thank you Than you Very Much *Men:Look There She Goes that girl is So Peculiar I Wonder If She's Feeling Well *Woman:Witj a Dreamy far-off Look *Men:And Her Nose Stuck in a Book *All:What a Puzzle to The Rest of us is Belle *Serena:Oh Isn't This Amazing It's My Favorite Part Because you'II See Here's Where She Meets Prince Charming But She Won't Discover That It's Him Till Chapter Three *Woman:Now It's No Wonder That Her Name Means Beauty Her Looks Have Got No Parallel *Merchant:But Behind That Fair Facade I'm Afraid She's Rather Odd Very Different From The Rest of Us *All:She's Nothing Like The Res of Us Yes Different From The Rest of Us Is Belle (The Ducks Flying But One Gets a Showd Meowth tries to Catching But Miss Him and Picking Up) *Meowth:Wow you Didn't Miss a Shot James you're The Greatest Hunter In the Whole World *James:(Blast His Gun) I know *Meowth:(He Picks Up the Trophies what he shooting) No Beas Alive Stand a Chance againts you and No Girl for that Matter *James:(Picks Meowth) It's True Meowth and I'Ve My Sights set on that One * (To Serena) *Meowth:The Inventor's Daughter *James:She's The One The Lucky Girl I'm Going to Marry *Meowth:But She... *James:The Most Beautiful Girl In Town (Trows His Gun) *Meowth:I Know But Ow *James: that Makes her the Best (Graps Him) And Don't I Deserve the Best *Meowth:Well of Course I Mean you do (Drops Meowth) *James:(Singing) Right From The Moment When I Met Her Saw her I Said she's Gorgeous And I Fell Here In Town there's Only She as (Picks His Gun) I Said She's Gorgeous and I Fell Here In There's Only Who is Beautiful as Me So I'm Making Plan to Woo And Marry Serena *Misty May and Dawn:Look There He Goes Isn't He Monsieur Jame Oh He's So Cute Be Still my Heart I'm Hardly Breathing He's Such a Tall Dark Strong and Handsome Brute *Man 1:Bonjour *James:Pardon *Man 2:Good Day *Man 3:Mais Oui *Woman 1:You Call this Bacon *Woman 2:What Lovely Grapes *Man 4:Some Cheese *Woman 3:Ten Yards *Man 4:One Pound *James:Xcuse Me *Man 4:I'ii Get the Knife *James:Please Let Me Through *Woman 4:This Bread *Man 5:Those Fish *Woman 4:It's Stale *Man 5:They Smell *Men 6:Madame's Mistaken *Serena:There Must Be More Than This Provincial Life *James:Just Watch I'm Going To Make Serena My Wife *All:Look There She Goes a Girl Who's Strange But Special A most Peculiar Mademoiselle It's A Pity And a Sin She Doesn't Guite Fit In *Group 1:But she Really Is a Funny Girl *Group:A Beauty But a Funny Girl *All:She Really IS a Funny Girl That Sernena Bonjour Bonjour Bonjour BonJour * Category:Songs Category:1701Movies Category:Beauty and the Beast Parts